


Rocky Road

by MrsDvlDg



Series: Magnificent Pet Rocks [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Humor, pet rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDvlDg/pseuds/MrsDvlDg
Summary: After taking his grief out on his team, Chris is reminded that they're family.  And family means forgiveness.  And forgiveness, for Team Seven, includes pet rocks!
Series: Magnificent Pet Rocks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626334
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	Rocky Road

Vin watched as Chris stalked out of the office Thursday afternoon, slamming the door behind him. Chris had been in a foul mood since Monday. He'd had a visit from a couple of DPD detectives and then had proceeded to let his temper fly at anyone who looked in his direction. After four days of being snapped at, the team was on edge. No one who would be the recipient of the next attack of Chris's temper. Buck had gotten the worst of it the first day until Vin had stepped in. Usually when Chris got into one of these moods, the mellow sharpshooter could soften the bout of temper. This time, there was no logic to the attacks and no reason, calm or otherwise, would diffuse the barrage of cutting words.

“I really wish we knew what was wrong,” he muttered.

“I think it's a combination of things,” Buck replied, softly. “That visit on Monday? It was a courtesy visit to let Chris know that the cold case team was dropping the investigation into Sarah and Adam's murder. Adam's birthday is tomorrow. Add to that, Chris found Smokey dead last Wednesday. Old Dog just can't catch a break from grief right now and he's fallen back into old habits.”

“Damn,” Josiah muttered.

“Yeah, nothing like kicking a man when he's down,” Nathan agreed.

“But why does he have to yell at us?” JD was confused at his boss's behavior.

“Kid, this is close to what Chris was like just after... He's in pain and can't think past wanting everyone to feel how much he's hurting. So he lashes out like a cornered, wild, and wounded feral animal.”

“Why is he upset about Smokey? I thought he hated that cat,” Ezra chimed in.

Buck swallowed hard. “When Adam was four, Sarah took him to a park to play while she and a friend chatted. Sarah said she looked up to see Adam sitting at the far corner of the playground, almost in the bushes. Turns out he had cornered a feral cat and was patiently waiting for it to trust him. Cat hissed and spit when Sarah walked over, but when they headed for the car, the cat followed right along. Hell, the cat jumped right into Adam's lap after Sarah buckled him in.”

“She allowed Adam to bring the cat home?” Nathan was aghast. “That's dangerous. Feral cats carry all sorts of diseases.”

“Their first stop on the way home was the vet's office. Adam had to carry the cat because Sarah couldn't lay a hand on it.”

“Now that sounds like the Smokey we knew. He never let anyone touch him. Wondered where he'd come from,” Vin commented.

“Sarah had invited me for supper that night. Chris found Adam standing on the porch with that cat. I thought that staring contest would never end but Adam looked at Chris and said, 'It followed me home, Dad. Can I keep it?' Chris started to say no until I mentioned that a cat that wild would help keep the mouse population down in the barn. Adam was fine with Smokey being a barn cat.”

“What happened to Smokey, Buck?” JD asked.

“Looks like he ended up on the losing end of a fight between toms. Adam hated the thought of Smokey being neutered. Guess I shouldn't have told him what it meant. So he wouldn't help catch Smokey if Sarah said that it was to take that cat to the vet. And like you noticed, Vin, no one else could touch the gray beast.”

Silence reigned in the office for several minutes until Ezra looked up at Vin.

“Mr. Tanner, would you be willing to accompany me on a fact finding mission?”

“Sure, I guess.”

Vin didn't ask any more questions until they got into the elevator.

“So where are we goin', Ezra?”

Ezra looked over at Vin cautiously. “A rock store.”

“Rock store? This about my joking that Moxie should have a litter of pebbles? Not sure this is a good time to joke around with Chris, Ez.”

“I know, but at the same time, pet rocks have taken on a new meaning for our team. To me, they're synonymous with care, love, and, ah hell, family. And who else besides family will be there after a series of vicious temper tantrums.”

Vin looked at the embarrassment on Ezra's face.

“You're thinkin' about all the times you pushed us away when you first arrived, aren't you? Water under the bridge.”

“I know. But I'm still amazed that you gentlemen stuck by me. And Mr. Larabee will need to know that we're still with him when he finishes this tumble into grief.”

“Alright. So where are we headed?”

“I found a rock shop in Golden. All we need to do is decide whether Cowboy or Hoss is going to... 'date'... Moxie. Since Chris clued me into the fact that rocks have meanings, I thought that maybe a rock shop would be able to steer us toward a certain type to let him know that we understand and all is forgiven.”

“Maybe we shouldn't choose. Moxie is pink. We could just say we're looking for a partially pink rock and explain the current situation. Not sure most rock shops would take to the idea of breedin' rocks.”

“Excellent idea, Vin. We'll wait until Chris is back to his normal cranky self before giving it to him.”

7*7*7*7*7*7*7

Chris stood on his front porch Friday morning. He'd requested a personal day and Travis had given it to him without any questions. Of course, that could be because the whole Federal Building knew that Chris's temper was pure nitroglycerin this week instead of dynamite. However, being alone wasn't helping his temper because he had no outlet for it. He needed to move. He went back inside the house, grabbed his coat and a hiking pack Vin had left, and started across the field, letting the motion sooth his soul.

He had started off with no destination in mind, just the urge to move. So it was a surprise to find himself following the trails that the team took when riding together on his ranch. He sighed deeply. None of them had deserved the treatment they'd had from him all week. Guilt hit him hard as he realized that he'd attacked Vin for nothing more than telling him that Buck didn't deserve to be yelled at for dumping out cold coffee. They were supposed to all be out at the ranch tomorrow to help winterize the barn. Chris wondered how many would actually show up. After all, he didn't charge them board for the horses. Oh, they all put money into the hay fund and he simply let them know when he'd be working on upkeep that went faster with more than two hands. Maybe he'd better call them and postpone it for a week until he grovelled enough.

Lost as he was in memories and guilt, Chris wasn't paying attention to where he put his feet. Soft ground on the edge of a ravine gave way under his feet and he slid down five feet of rocky soil. He knew he was in trouble as his ankle twisted badly enough he heard it pop. After he stopped sliding, he realized he'd hit the ground hard enough that his other leg was completely numb. As he pulled off the hiking pack to reach his cellphone, pain stabbed through his lower back hard enough to cause him to momentarily black out.

“Dammit,” he muttered, seeing that his phone had no signal.

He looked in the hiking pack, relieved to see energy bars and a space blanket included with the sharpshooter's candy bars. Hopefully, he'd only have to spend one night exposed to the elements. He leaned back groaning. With his luck this week, the team wouldn't know he was missing until Monday.

Hours passed and Chris got bored laying on his back. Usually one for quiet, he found himself wishing for JD's constant chatter or Josiah's strange parables, or even Buck's tales of romantic exploits. Carefully moving his head as to not aggravate his back, Chris say a smoky gray rock laying right next to his head.

“Hello. I didn't expect to see you here,” Chris said before realizing he was talking to a rock. However, there was no one else to talk to. Why not? It wasn't like he'd be the only man on Team Seven to talk to a rock. He knew for sure Ezra did. Suspected Vin did too.

“I've had a bad week and a half. The feral cat that my son dragged home died. As long as that mongrel was around, I felt like I had a tentative connection to him yet. Course, the cat hated me. Hated anyone that wasn't Adam. Adam's been gone longer than he was alive now. God, I miss him and Sarah.”

Chris stopped talking, trying to get control of the tears that threatened to fall. As good as it might feel to cry, he didn't want to risk frostbite to his face.

Swallowing, he continued, “Today is Adam's birthday. Usually I do something in honor of him. Never told my team about it because I didn't want to share something that private. Love the guys but sometimes healing has to be done without six cheerleaders. Okay. That isn't fair to them. But I don't know how else to say it.”

Chris looked up at the blue sky as he thought about what he'd chosen to this year.

“After the news I got on Monday, I couldn't stomach the thought of seeing kids. I hope Adam doesn't mind but I just gave a donation in his name to burn center at the Children's Hospital. I had planned on going to read or something but just couldn't bring myself to look at kids.” He sighed deeply. “Guess I owe Mary an apology too. She didn't know that a national cold case team had stopped investigating my family's deaths when she asked me to take Billy fishing if the weather was nice on Sunday. Not many days left for fishing this year.”

Chris looked back at the rock. “So you want to know why the investigators quit the case? DNA on the bomb fragments was contaminated so it can't be used to tie anyone to the construction. Unless someone confesses to putting the bomb on my truck, I guess I'll never know who wanted me dead. Sarah and Adam were just innocents that got killed because of my job.”

Feeling the air cooling, Chris opened up the space blanket and spread it over as best as he could. The pain radiating from his back killed his appetite and he closed his eyes for a while.

7*7*7*7*7*7*7

Saturday morning started early for Vin. He roused Buck and JD by calling the CDC to remind them that they needed to be out at the ranch by 8 am. Josiah and Nathan had already said that they'd be out there. He left his apartment and arrived at Ezra's condo with Starbucks coffee and a breakfast sandwich at 7. He still had a key from the Ferguson case, and if Ezra had changed his code, well... The alarm would be one he couldn't ignore.

Thanks to the coffee, Ezra was in a good enough mood to get ready quickly. Three vehicles pulled up in Chris's drive just before the previously agreed upon time. When they entered the barn, seven horses whinnied impatiently. While checking things, the team realized that they hadn't been taken care of the night before. Warning bells went off. Unless Chris had passed out drunk, there was no way he'd neglect the horses. Even then, as soon as he came to, he'd fight through a hangover to feed and water them. Buck headed into the house, coming out soon after with a worried look on his face.

“Vin? Didn't you leave a hiking bag out here?”

“Yeah. Unless I'm heading up into the National Park, I do most of my hikes here on the ranch. Why?”

“It's missing. Along with Chris.”

“How do we find him? We don't even know which way he would have gone,” Nathan fretted.

“We need to do this smart. Split up into teams of two to cover more ground,” Vin suggested.

“I agree. However, it may behoove us to have a team back here. Mr. Larabee insisted that we have walkie-talkies that have enough range to cover his whole ranch. By leaving a team back here, if emergency services are needed, there will be someone to call so that help is here when you bring him back or a helicopter can be sent to the nearest location.”

“Good idea, Ezra. Each team should also take a first aid bag. Chances are pretty good he's spent all night in the elements.”

“Vin, I know you don't want to consider this, but it was pretty cold last night. Chris might be...” Josiah trailed off at Vin's glare.

“He has my hiking pack! I always keep a brand new space blanket in there! I'm not saying that he doesn't need help, but we're going to find him alive!”

Buck grabbed the first aid bag from the barn.

“Josiah, let's head northwest. Adam's favorite fishing pond is up that way. He may have headed there to think on things.”

“JD,” Ezra interjected before the youngest member could fuss over Buck leaving him behind, “let's stay back. You can help me with some of the winterizing. No point in us losing the time for the task at hand.”

Vin looked at Nathan. “Looks like you and I will head southwest. Rougher country that way but it's also where we trail ride. Maybe we'll get lucky.”

The four men heading out to look for Chris each took a walkie-talkie. Ezra also grabbed one. After checking to make sure that all were on the same channel, the two teams headed off.

“Alright, Ezra. What should we do first?” JD asked.

“Let's start with the roof and snow guards Chris got last year. I'll climb onto the roof while you check things in the loft.”

7*7*7*7*7*7*7

Nathan kept a close eye on Vin as they got out of sight of the house. Usually the Texan was a realist, if an optimistic one, but his reaction to Josiah's suggestion was concerning.

“Vin? You know Josiah only wanted us to be prepared for the worst.”

“I know, but I ignored my gut last night. I had a feeling I should have come out here after work, but since I'd told Ezra we'd ride out together, I didn't. I let him down, Nathan.”

“You can't chase every gut instinct, Vin. You didn't let him down because you made sure we all kept our promise to come out here today. I know I was thinking of staying home after his mood this week. You know Buck would have hidden and he's been through this before.”

“Probably why he would have hidden. Don't blame him though, after how Chris tore into him.”

“He tore into you too, Vin.”

“He tore into all of us. Can't say I appreciate being part of his scapegoat, but the man has a deep hurt. We're family and family sticks with you through the rough times. Last week was some rocky road, for sure. Just can't see lettin' go though.”

“Yeah. We sure are family. Guess that means we should remember that thorns come with the roses.”

Both men fell silent as they continued along the trail. After about an hour, Vin spotted a boot print on the side of the trail.

“Looks like he was rambling along. Not really paying attention. Maybe he wanted to move.”

“Not the smartest thing though. Ground's not frozen yet and we had a good amount of rain a couple of weeks ago. Soft ground can be dangerous.”

Vin pulled out his radio. “Northwest and Ranch, come in.”

“Ranch here,” came JD's voice.

“Northwest,” followed in Buck's.

“Nathan and I have found sign of Chris along the horse trails.”

“10-4,” replied Buck. “We'll head back to the ranch unless you think you'll need help when you find him.”

“Can't say yet. At this point, looks like he was moving fast and distracted.”

Radios fell silent again as Nathan and Vin picked up their pace, making sure to stay in the center of the trail. Vin watched the edge though, noting several times that Chris's boot print showed up in the soft edge. After another 45 minutes or so, both Nathan and Vin saw where the edge of the trail collapsed into a ravine. Finding a solid point to lean over the edge, Vin saw Chris at the bottom, covered up with the space blanket.

“Chris!” he called.

A soft groan was his answer.

“Vin, I'm going to keep going until I find a secure spot to slide down into the ravine. I don't want to risk covering Chris with rocks or landing on him.”

“Alright. I'll try and get him to talk.” Vin carefully leaned over again. “Hey, Cowboy. It's time to get up.”

“Can't.”

“Why not?”

“Hurts.”

“What hurts, Chris? Nathan's coming down to you and needs to know.”

“Ankle... Back... Cold too.” Chris's voice sounded raspy.

“You been coughing, Cowboy? Or does your chest feel tight?”

“No. Just talked with my little buddy all of yesterday.”

Vin tried to hold back a laugh and ended up coughing himself.

“Uh, Chris? That sounds like somethin' Buck would do...”

“Not that little buddy, Vin. The little one up by my head. He's a good listener even if he is a wild thing...”

“Alright... What did you talk about?”

“Adam... Sarah... Smokey... The fact that I was an asshole this past week.” Regret was clear in his voice.

“Hey, don't worry about that. Reckon we've all been assholes from time to time. But if you can't be an asshole to your brothers when you're hurting, who can you be it to? Water under the bridge.”

“Think the water might have destroyed the bridge this time, Vin.”

“Naw. Little cracked and needs repairs for sure but it's not gone.”

“You and Nathan are the only ones who came. Sounds like more than just cracked.”

Nathan slipped next to Chris and grabbed a hand to let him know he was there.

“We're not the only ones who came, Chris. Josiah and Buck headed toward a fishing hole in the opposite direction. They should probably be back to the house by now. Ezra and JD stayed behind to start the winterizing and be on standby if you needed more help than what I could give.”

“See, Cowboy. Just cracks.” Vin looked at Nathan. “What do you think? He told me his ankle and back hurt.”

“I see the ankle. Very swollen but has support from the boot. Chris, where on your back does it hurt?”

“Lower back. Landed hard on my ass before I slid down this hill. Bounced a couple of times too, I think. Can't remember... Getting sleepy again.”

“Don't go to sleep, Chris! You're cold and sleeping will prevent us from being able to know where you're hurt!”

“Chris, tell me about the critter you were talking to,” Vin commanded to keep Chris from dozing off as Nathan carefully explored Chris's back.

“He was gray, just like Smokey. Never saw one as big as this one, nearly three inches long. He's right there... He's gone!” Chris sounded panicked.

“It's okay, Chris. Probably shy and went back into his hole. Never knew a mouse that liked people. I'm surprised it sat next to you all night.”

“Wasn't a mouse, Vin.”

“Okay. Sure, Cowboy.”

“That wild thing stood out from the rest of the rocks down here. Must have shifted when Nathan came up next to me.”

Vin was silent as he realized that Chris had talked to a rock all night long. Nathan got his attention back onto the situation.

“Vin, radio Ezra and ask him to send a chopper. I don't think Chris's back is broken but I can't tell for sure. The fact that his leg is numb worries me.”

“His leg's numb?”

“Yeah. Kinda got lost in your thoughts for a coupl'a minutes.”

“Sorry.” Vin then radioed back to Ezra while Nathan kept Chris's hips still and partially stabilized.

“Chopper's on it's way. Could I have the space blanket if I give Chris my coat?”

“I suppose so. Why do you want the blanket?”

“Gonna lay it out in the meadow as a beacon of sorts for the chopper.”

“Good idea, Vin.”

7*7*7*7*7*7*7

As the paramedics got Chris loaded into the helicopter, Nathan hung back, obviously expecting Vin to want to ride with Chris to the hospital.

“Nathan, you go. There's something I need to find. I'll meet you and the rest of the guys there.”

“You're sure?”

“Yeah. Very.”

Vin watched as the helicopter took off. Once the wind had died down enough that he didn't have to shout, he radioed back to the ranch.

“Guys, Nathan's riding with Chris to the hospital. Cowboy was worried that only Nathan and I showed up. Get to the hospital so that he knows we're all still here for him.”

“Want one of us to wait?” JD asked.

“Nope. Got somethin' I need to find out here for Chris first. I'll drive in after I find it.”

“I'll come get you, Vin. Ezra already saddled Peso and he'll be okay with me leading him as long as I use Pony,” Buck said. “You'll get back here faster on horseback.”

“Just be careful. Ground's real iffy in places.”

Vin carefully slid down the ravine. It wasn't that bad of an incline as long as you knew it was happening. He carefully shifted rocks until he found a smoky quartz rock that was about an inch wide and a good three to three and a half inches long.

“This has got to be what Chris was talking about.”

He had just climbed out of the ravine when Buck came riding up.

“What were you doing down there, Junior?”

“Chris said that he'd talked to some wild thing most of yesterday. At first I thought he was talking about an animal. Finally figured out that he was talking to a rock! He didn't see it after Nathan got to him. Found this,” he held up the quartz, “about 6 inches from where his head was. Some of the red sandstone rocks shifted and covered it up.”

“Why were you looking for it?” Buck was confused.

“He talked to it, Buck. He told me that he'd talked to it about Sarah, Adam, his behavior at work... I thought... Maybe if he had it as a 'pet' of sorts... Aw hell, it was a stupid idea.” Vin turned to toss the rock back down.

“NO! Vin, it's not a stupid idea! He certainly has never talked to me about Sarah and Adam when he's grieving hard. You've helped him but this week taught both of us that he won't always lean on you either. It's worth it to bring that rock to him.”

“Alright, Buck.” Vin slipped the rock in his pocket and climbed up on Peso. “We've got a bit of a trip back to the ranch and I'm hoping we can make it to the hospital by the time they have Chris settled in a room.”

“Let's go, Junior.”

7*7*7*7*7*7*7

Buck and Vin headed right for the patient rooms. Nathan had texted them as they were getting of the interstate that Chris was a little hypothermic, had a pinched nerve in his back, and a severely twisted ankle. He was going to be admitted for at least a day to make sure that his body temperature stabilized and give some rather potent drugs time to work on his back.

“Even if he gets out tomorrow, Chris is going to be bed ridden as flat as he can be for at least two more days. He's been given muscle relaxants and a steroid shot to bring down the swelling in his lower back. Doctor also recommended some physical therapy to stretch out the area once the swelling is down. Josiah is pushing for a chiropractor and massage therapy. I'm hoping we can convince Chris to do all three,” Nathan informed them.

Chris was asleep with the last two team members came in. There was still some tension in his forehead which was pain related, although none of them could decide whether it was physical or emotional.

“So what did you need to recover, Mr. Tanner?” Ezra asked.

Vin pulled out the quartz rock.

“Wow!” JD softly exclaimed.

“Chris talked to it all day yesterday after he fell. He seemed a bit sad that it disappeared after Nathan got to him. All of us are resistant to talkin' to shrinks. Thought maybe havin' the rock would be a compromise.” Vin blushed. “Sorry, Ez. Forgot that we'd picked out a rock for him...”

“Nonsense, Mr. Tanner. I have six pet rocks. Mr. Larabee can certainly handle two, especially since Cowboy and Moxie's little darlin' won't be ready for a while.”

Vin laid the smoky quartz on the table beside Chris's bed and looked up to see three team members alternating hard looks between he and Ezra.

“What?”

“This situation with Chris isn't a laughing matter, Vin. Didn't figure you making light of a man's grief,” Josiah chided.

“Gentlemen,” Ezra spoke up, “the rock we procured is called a rhodonite. According to the clerk at the rock shop, it supposedly is used to help heal relationships. I thought, and Vin agreed, that it would be a gesture of unconditional love to offer Mr. Larabee such a rock just as you did for me. We seem to use rocks to say we care.”

Soft chuckles filled the room.

“You're right, Ezra,” Josiah conceded. “Wonder what that says about us.”

“Not sure, but I'm just wondering why Cowboy gets to do the dirty with Moxie and not Hoss?”

“Sorry, Buck, Moxie just didn't take a shine to Hoss,” Vin grinned.

Buck grumbled under his breath for a bit and then the room went quiet. The team waited as they had so many other times although there wasn't the underlying anxiety of life threatening injuries that usually followed bad busts. It was less than half an hour later when Chris stirred.

“Hey, Chris,” Nathan said. “How're you feeling?”

“Warmer... Tired... Don't really hurt though...”

“Well, that's probably because of the pain killers and muscle relaxants.”

“Everyone else still at the ranch?”

“You think we'd let you wake up here alone during visiting hours, Old Dog?”

Chris opened his eyes to see the whole team.

“Sorry about last week...”

“It's okay, Chris. We understand why it happened.”

“Not fair to any of you.”

“Mr. Larabee, I don't think any of us will argue that your behavior was not atrocious, but not one of us will hold a bad week against you. We are family and that means you are stuck with us, bad weeks and all.”

“Thanks, Ezra.” He turned his head to look at Vin and caught sight of the quartz on the table. “Is that... what I think it is?”

“I hope so, Cowboy. Your little wild thing wasn't easy to find from your description.”

“You stayed back to find it for me? Why?” His confusion was easy to read, even for JD.

“Later. Don't think we need an audience...” Vin blushed a bit.

It was Josiah that rounded up the rest of the team. Buck handed Vin the keys to his truck.

“I'll ride back out to the ranch with Josiah. Take them so you can get back out to your Jeep.”

“Thanks, Bucklin.”

Once the room was empty, Vin sat down on a chair next to Chris's bed.

“I know you've been told this before, but it helps to talk about grief, Chris.” He held up a hand, cutting off Chris's comeback. “Nope, not suggesting a counselor. None of us like the idea of going to a shrink. Most of the time, from what Buck has said, us two just going out and being still together evens out your mood. Didn't or couldn't work this time. You were in a different state of mind when Nathan and I found you and I don't think it was the long hours wondering when you'd be missed that changed things. You said you talked about what was bothering you.”

“To a rock...” Chris rolled his eyes.

“Don't matter. You talked.”

“And who have you ever talked to, Vin?” The tone was half belligerent and half shamed.

Vin pulled out his key ring. Chris blinked as he took in the angel charm that he'd seen a couple of times but had no idea of its meaning.

“The charm? You talk to the charm?”

“Yeah. Was given to me as a substitute of sorts for my Mama. Those hikes you claim you can set your clock by? Mama's birthday and anniversary of her death. I head out to where I can find peace and then I talk. Don't always make things all better, but it helps. Let your little wild thing do that for you in the future, okay?”

Chris reached out with his right hand, and Vin took it in a warrior's grasp that was their special way of connecting with each other.

“I'm sorry for attacking you when you defended Buck.”

Vin nodded. “And now we're good, Cowboy. I think the rest of the guys are going to keep winterizing the barn so I should probably go help them before the nursing staff kicks me out. We'll be back tomorrow and figure out the rotation so that you follow doctor's orders.”

“Bunch'a mother hens,” Chris grumbled while smiling.

7*7*7*7*7*7*7

Day after Thanksgiving dawned bright and cold. Team Seven had hosted their usual Thanksgiving bash the day before. Chris was so thankful for the camaraderie that had surrounded him. Casey and Nettie had spent the whole day with them. All of the Travises had stopped by for an hour in the late afternoon. Evie and Mary insisted that they had to get back to Denver. They didn't want to risk missing the sales should snow arrive unexpectedly, even though it wasn't in the forecast. Nettie and Casey left to get home before dark since they had their own chores to do.

Chris grabbed the hiking stick that was his concession to the physical therapist wanting him to use a cane over uneven ground. Vin beat him to the barn but allowed Chris to help with the chores. No words were spoken but the silence was once again easy between them. Over the month, each of the team had come out to help with the chores so that Chris didn't re-injure his back. He suspected the one on one time was to give him a chance to mend things with each man without an audience. That was something he truly appreciated although he couldn't articulate it.

The rest of the team was up and making breakfast when Chris and Vin came back in.

“Where's my coffee?” Vin demanded pettishly.

“As if we would keep that road tar you insist on making, Mr. Tanner.”

“C'mon, Ez. I only got one cup.”

JD took pity on their sharpshooter and handed him the large travel mug. “We put some in here before pouring the rest out so we could all have some coffee.”

“Should make you drink coffee that won't erode the lining of your stomach,” Nathan threatened.

Vin pulled the travel mug close to his chest.

“Never threaten a man's coffee!” he said with a grin.

“Coffee?” Buck exclaimed. “More like what Ezra said: road tar.”

Chris burst out laughing, causing six men to stare at him before joining in. Realizing that it would be smarter to sit down before he fell down, Chris slid into his chair at the table. He then noticed the brown box sitting on his plate. He looked at the innocent faces and gingerly opened up the box. There was a pink and black spotted rock staring back at him with blue-green eyes.

“Dammit, Vin. I thought I told you to keep Moxie away from Casanova and Holy Terror!”

“Wasn't either of those, Chris.”

“You get another rock then?”

“Nope. Went to visit Ezra and took Moxie with me. She took a shine to Cowboy...”

“To Cowboy.” He put his hand over his mouth to hide the grin. “This the only one she had?”

“Well, yeah. She's a little young to be havin' multiples.” Vin's eyes were wide in put upon shock.

“What about Wild Thing? I figured that covered my pet rock quota.”

“Who said one rock was the quota, Mr. Larabee? After all, you gentlemen gave me six!”

“Gotta point there, Ezra.” He looked at the rock again. “This isn't just a common river rock, is it? Must be a reason behind it...”

“Well, Cowboy, we got to thinking about how some rocks have meanings.”

“And this rock is?”

Vin looked at Ezra.

“It's a rhodonite, Chris,” Ezra said, easily pronouncing the name. “Like the rose quartz, it promotes love and affection of all types. However, it is best utilized when relationships have been damaged, when people have hurt each other.”

“All the guys chipped in to pay the 'stud fee,' Chris. You have Wild Thing to talk to, but this rock will help when those bridges crack... And we all know that they will. Part of being family,” Vin continued.

Chris's eyes got tear-bright for a minute. He swallowed before speaking.

“Thanks, guys. Now I actually have to come up with a name. Wild Thing named himself.”

“That rock is supposed to help heal relationships and encourage forgiveness. Maybe a name or a word that means healing? Or forgiveness? Is there a word that means both?”

Buck slapped his hand over JD's mouth.

“Kid, what have we told you about breathing?”

Chuckles filled the room.

“Nathan, got any ideas?” Vin asks.

“I went through EMT training with a guy named Reiki. His parents were, well, strange. Hippies before being a hippy was a thing... Anyway, when one of the other guys tried to tease him about have a girl's name, Reiki just said that it's actually a type of spiritual healing from Japan so it's gender non-specific. And, yes, he actually said gender non-specific.”

“Okay. Reiki it is. I think I'll keep her in the living room.”

“Good idea, Chris. You don't need babies, although Wild Thing would be as likely to snap at Reiki as mate with her. You and Vin, our resident pet whisperer, are the only two that can handle your feral pet rock.”

“Well, Larabee men have an attraction for bringing home wild pets,” Buck smirked.

Josiah brought the eggs, bacon, and sausage to the table. Chris closed up Reiki's box and set it off to the side.

“Okay, guys. Let's eat.” Chris paused. “And, thanks.”

~ The End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that leaves Nathan and I have an idea brewing for the healer... 
> 
> Also, the angst hit me hard in this one but I hope the humor of the other stories still came through.


End file.
